Um Caldo Radical
by CindySunshine
Summary: PRNS: Quando Tori atravessou o portal para o wild wipeoutverse, o que poderia ter acontecido com a outra Tori que os rangers do mal conheciam? Leia e fique sabendo.


**Título**_: Um Caldo Radical_

**Autor**_: Cindy Sunshine_

**Fandom**_: Power Rangers A Tempestade Ninja_

**Classificação:**_ T (por leve insinuação sexual e alguma violência não-explícita) _

**Casal:**_ Tori/Blake e Tori/Hunter (não exatamente, você vai entender melhor ao ler a fanfic)_

**Disclaimer**_: Obviamente, os personagens não são meus. Eram do Haim Saban, mas como ele não sabia muito o que fazer com eles, os passou para o Mickey Mouse, que é quem os possui agora.  
Por favor, não me processe, não tenho dinheiro._

**Sumário:**_ Quando Tori atravessou o portal para o wild wipeout-verse, o que poderia ter acontecido com a outra Tori que os rangers do mal conheciam? Leia e fique sabendo._

**Nota da Autora:**_ Esta é minha primeira tentativa em escrever uma fanfiction sobre Power Rangers. Yay me!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um Caldo Radical**

Tori acordou bem cedinho naquela manhã. Como o Sensei não tinha nenhuma ação planejada para aquele dia, ela queria praticar seu surf. O mar não estava lá grande coisa, mas era melhor que nada, ela concluiu rapidamente ao estacionar sua Kombi azul, tirar a camiseta e o jeans que vestia por sobre seu biquíni azul e jogá-los meio embolados no assento de trás, pegar sua prancha, a toalha, a bolsa e sair andando até seu point favorito.

A praia ainda estava bem vazia quando Tori cravou a prancha na areia e estendeu sua toalha, sentando-se em seguida nela para observar o mar.

Quando viu que as ondas começaram a ficar mais generosas, agarrou sua prancha e correu para elas.

A experiente surfista californiana pegou uma boa série, tendo até mesmo a chance de entubar por alguns momentos, mas logo em seguida uma nova onda, esta muito grande, a pegou desprevenida, varrendo-a da prancha e arremessando-a em direção à areia. Com o caldo, Tori ficou alguns momentos deitada ali mesmo onde havia caído, até sua respiração voltar ao normal e desejando que ninguém tivesse visto seu vexame.

Ao chegar ao lugar onde deixara sua toalha e suas coisas, Tori foi recepcionada por Vexacus, acompanhado por um monstro esquisito com asas de borboleta, chamado Goldwinger, além de cinco kelzacks. Ela nem prestou atenção neles.

- Venha com a gente, Tori Hanson – comandou Vexacus.

- Eu não vou a parte nenhuma com um monstro inútil feito você, Vexacus – respondeu Tori, ao dar as costas para ele para secar seus cabelos, e pensando que se o lacaio de Lothor não desse o fora rapidinho, se arrependeria por invadir "sua" praia daquele jeito.

- Eu peço que mude de idéia. Lothor quer muito vê-la – ele tentou novamente, simulando gentileza.

- Não tenho nada pra falar com aquele covardão. E se me dão licença... – ela disse arrogante, e começou a recolher suas coisas.

- Se não vem por bem, vem por mal – respondeu Vexacus, perdendo a paciência. – Kelzacks! – ele gritou e ainda mais monstrinhos apareceram.

- Demorou! – disse Tori e posicionou-se para a luta.

No princípio, Tori levou vantagem na luta, colocando vários kelzacks a nocaute, mas até mesmo a ranger azul tinha um limite e começou a sentir-se cansada no combate. Afastou-se um pouco para ganhar terreno, mas os kelzacks restantes vieram para cima dela, sendo observados de perto por Vexacus e Goldwinger.

Sem alternativa, Tori olhou rapidamente para os lados para verificar se havia algum curioso por perto e, na ausência de qualquer banhista até onde alcançava a visão, decidiu que sua melhor chance era mesmo assumir o risco de morfar na frente daqueles dois idiotas, se conseguisse finalizar os dois antes que pudessem espalhar seu segredo.

- Tempestade ninja, forma ranger! – ela gritou, apertando o botão de seu morfador, mas quando nada aconteceu, percebeu a extensão da encrenca onde estava metida.

Enquanto isso, Sensei Watanabe estava sentado em sua "gaiola", sorvendo pequenos golinhos de chá verde e comendo cookies de aveia com passas, que ele adorava, quando o alarme soou na sala de controle da base ninja e na tela surgiu Tori lutando contra os kelzacks. Com um pulo, o pequeno e ágil porquinho da índia alcançou o monitor e mandou um aviso para que Dustin e Shane fossem ajudá-la na praia.

Quando os dois rapazes chegaram à praia, já morfados como os power rangers amarelo e vermelho, encontraram Tori lutando lado a lado com os irmãos Bradley, ainda em seus trajes civis. Com seu número melhorado com a chegada dos rangers, logo colocaram os asseclas de Lothor para correr.

- Você tá bem, Tor? – Dustin cumprimentou-a.

- Estou ótima. Mas o que você ta fazendo aqui? Pensei que você fosse passar o dia todo mexendo naquela arma nova que está desenvolvendo.

- De que arma que você está falando? – disse Dustin, coçando a cabeça, surpreendido.

- Ah, certo... – ela disse rindo. – Esqueci de que era um segredo... – Tori completou com um tom de voz zombeteiramente conspiratório e foi andando para a kombi, acompanhada dos outros.

- Tori, qual é a desse biquíni microscópico? Pensei que você não gostasse de pegar onda vestida desse jeito... – comentou Hunter, olhando intrigado para o irmão.

- Tá doido? Me vesti na sua frente hoje de manhã, não lembra? – ela respondeu, beijando rapidamente o mais velho dos irmãos Bradley no rosto.

Enquanto Hunter era brindado por um olhar pasmo de Dustin e um francamente assassino da parte de Blake, resultante de seu ciúme em relação à única ninja ranger do vento, a ranger em questão deu-lhes as costas para abrir a porta de sua van para pegar suas roupas, ignorando completamente o efeito que estava causando nos amigos. Shane foi para perto de Hunter e perfilou-se com Blake, cruzando os braços numa atitude ameaçadora, como se esperasse explicações.

Como precaução, Hunter afastou-se um pouco do irmão e colocou as mãos à frente do corpo, numa atitude protetora como se esperasse um ataque a qualquer momento. Ele sabia que, embora menor, Blake era o mais rápido dos dois e também bastante feroz numa luta.

- Ela está brincando, ela está brincando! – ele disse, tentando rir para desanuviar o ambiente.

- Tem certeza? – Blake perguntou, sem desamarrar a cara.

- É claro que eu tenho – respondeu Hunter, olhando de soslaio para verificar se o irmão ainda estava com aquela expressão homicida no rosto. Estava. – Então, aquele cara com asas de borboleta, o carnaval chegou mais cedo? – comentou, tentando mudar para assuntos menos perigosos.

- É, precisamos ver com o Cam a melhor forma de derrotar aquele monstro – comentou Shane.

- Derrotar? Se a gente sair por aí batendo em todo monstro estranho que aparecer aqui na Enseada azul, não vamos ter tempo para mais nada... – respondeu Tori, fechando a porta do porta-malas da Kombi e virando-se para eles, um pouco surpresa pelo súbito interesse de seus amigos na fauna exótica que habitava a cidade.

- Que foi Tori, bebeu água do mar demais hoje? Esse é o nosso dever, lembra? – Dustin perguntou. – Como power rangers? –completou ele enfaticamente, ao perceber o olhar de desdém da ranger azul.

- Tá de gozação, Dustin? Desde quando está na descrição do cargo sair por aí perseguindo monstros? – riu ela, subindo o zíper da calça e amarrando os cabelos num rabo de cavalo.

- A Tori está sinistra hoje... – comentou Hunter com o irmão.

- Melhor voltarmos para a base ninja e conversarmos com Cam e Sensei sobre isso – Shane respondeu, referindo-se não apenas ao novo monstro da semana na enseada azul, mas também ao comportamento estranho da amiga deles.

Já na base, Tori sentou-se na mesa e o Sensei aproximou-se dela. Um olhar dele foi o suficiente para os rapazes perceberem que ele queria conversar a sós com Tori. De longe, perto do mainframe, os outros power rangers ficaram observando a conversa, tentando parecer discretos, embora lançassem olhares desconfiados na direção da companheira.

- Diga-me, Tori, desde quando você está sentindo-se assim? – perguntou Sensei calmamente.

- Eu estou bem, Sensei! – ela protestou. – São vocês que estão esquisitos desde manhã, com todo esse heroísmo recém-adquirido e tal.

- Sim, sim... – ele respondeu polidamente. – E aconteceu alguma coisa estranha com você hoje?

- Agora que o senhor está falando, a praia estava mesmo meio vazia de kelzacks e monstros pela manhã, além daqueles que nos atacaram. E eu nunca vi kelzacks lutarem contra ninguém antes, especialmente contra nós, Sensei! E outra coisa estranha: eu tentei usar o morfador, mas não aconteceu nada.

- Entendo. Vamos pedir ao Cameron que olhe seu morfador, então – ele respondeu, em tom conciliador.

- Para o Cam? – ela estranhou. - Não seria melhor dá-lo ao Dustin, que entende disso?

- Hum... certo – disse o Sensei, mais para si mesmo. – Agora, Tori, vamos beber um pouco de chá para acalmar os nervos, está bem?

- Se o senhor está dizendo... – ela respondeu, serviu-se de uma xícara e tomou um gole. – Hum, isso está muito bom, quais ervas o senhor colocou?

- É uma receita da família Watanabe. Beba mais, minha querida – ele disse, gesticulando para incentivá-la.

- Está me dando um soninho... – ela disse, depositando a xícara vazia ao seu lado na mesa deslizando graciosamente para as almofadas no chão, mal contendo um bocejo.

- É bom, relaxe – ele disse, observando-a acomodar-se no sofá.

- Vou só tirar uma soneca... – Tori murmurou quase indistintamente e mergulhou no mundo dos sonhos.

Quando verificou que a garota já estava aferrada no sono, o diminuto Sensei retirou delicadamente o morfador de seu pulso e andou em direção de seu filho Cameron e seus outros pupilos; os ninjas do vento e do trovão, que formavam um grupo compacto e silencioso do outro lado do centro de operações.

- O que deu a ela? – Shane perguntou.

- Um chá para relaxá-la, até descobrirmos o que fazer. Não se preocupe, Shane, não irá lhe fazer mal.

- Mas o que está acontecendo com a Tori, Sensei? – Dustin verbalizou a questão que estava na mente dos outros ninjas.

- Ela está bem, Dustin. Exceto que esta não é a nossa Tori – ele disse tranquilamente, como se não fosse nada demais.

- Ela é uma clone, não é? Sabia que eles iam tentar o truque do clone novamente! – exclamou impetuosamente o ranger amarelo, batendo as mãos uma na outra.

- Não, também não é uma clone. Ela é exatamente ao contrário da "nossa" Tori. Possivelmente veio de uma outra realidade – o Sensei explicou pacientemente.

- Como isso pode ser possível? – perguntou Shane.

- Deve ter a ver com aquele monstro que vocês viram junto com o Vexacus na praia. Acabei de ver no sistema que o nome dele é Goldwinger e o poder dele... – Cameron começou a explicar.

- Me deixe adivinhar: o poder dele é abrir portais interdimensionais – disse Hunter, interrompendo-o.

- Exatamente – Cameron concordou.

- Dava pra ser mais conveniente que isso? – Blake finalizou.

- Não importa. Vamos procurá-lo e forçá-lo a trazer a nossa Tori de volta. Está pronto, Dustin? – disse Shane.

Dustin simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.

- Blake? Hunter?

- OK! – respondeu o mais velho, enquanto o outro apenas imitou o gesto de Dustin.

- Cameron, fique para examinar o morfador dela – interveio o Sensei, estendendo o aparelho que carregava para ele.

- Tudo bem – concordou o ranger Verde.

- Tempestade ninja, forma ranger! – disseram em uníssono Shane e Dustin, apertando o botão de seus morfadores.

- Tempestade trovão, forma ranger! – disseram em seguida Hunter e Blake.

- Vamos arrebentar a cara de alguns monstros! – disse Dustin, entusiasmado.

- Yeah! – concordaram os outros.

No entanto, mesmo depois de revirar a cidade pelo resto da manhã, atrás do novo monstro de Lothor, os rangers tiveram que reconhecer a derrota e voltar para a base de mãos vazias.

Quando lá chegaram, enquanto os outros foram fazer uma boquinha na cozinha, Blake, alegando falta de apetite, foi até a centro de operações para verificar como Tori se encontrava, percebendo que as almofadas no chão, que ela ocupara anteriormente estavam, agora, vazias. Ele sabia que se ela fugisse, poderia sair para tentar atacar a cidade, dada a sua natureza maligna ou até mesmo aliar-se com Lothor. Além disso, outra parte de si, que ele não podia admitir a existência, não queria que ela saísse sozinha por uma cidade que não conhecia. Ela poderia se meter em alguma encrenca e acabar machucada, sem seus poderes rangers.

Blake sabia que, se forçado a lutar com Tori, mesmo essa que não era exatamente a "sua" Tori, não conseguiria confrontá-la. Esse pensamento deixou o jovem ranger azul Marinho apreensivo. De seu canto em frente ao supercomputador, Cameron percebeu a agitação do amigo pelo reflexo na tela, virou-se para ele e explicou:

- Meu pai pediu que eu a levasse para dormir na minha cama.

- Ela está dormindo até agora? – Blake espantou-se, olhando para o relógio.

- Acho que sim, preciso ir lá ver – Cam respondeu, levantando-se.

- Não. Pode deixar que eu vou – respondeu Blake e, sem esperar resposta, andou em direção ao quarto de Cameron.

- Espere – disse o outro, segurando-o pelo braço. – Você percebe que aquela Tori não tem nada a ver com, você sabe, a nossa Tori, mesmo que pareçam uma cópia xérox uma da outra, não é? Então, pega leve – disse Cameron, encarando o amigo seriamente.

- Só quero ver se ela está bem, se ela ainda está lá, se não fugiu – Blake respondeu, desvencilhando-se do olhar incômodo.

- Está bem, então. Vou te mostrar uma coisa, antes – Cam disse, alcançando um aparelho desmontado de cima da bancada.

- O que é isso? – Blake perguntou, olhando atentamente, sem reconhecer.

- É o morfador da Tori. Nunca vi uma coisa assim antes.

- Pensei que você tivesse projetado os morfadores dos ninjas do Vento... – Blake comentou.

- Apenas os aperfeiçoei, mas este não é o caso, está percebe? Este está completamente ao contrário dos nossos – ele respondeu, mostrando os componentes eletrônicos invertidos ao amigo.

Blake olhou para onde o amigo estava apontando, mas não entendeu muito. Teria que confiar no conhecimento de Cameron. Mesmo assim, respondeu:

- Pode ser por isso que não funcionou quando ela estava lutando contra os kelzacks.

- Sim. E isso é péssimo, porque o morfador da nossa Tori deve também estar ao contrário na dimensão em que ela está presa.

- O que quer dizer que ela pode estar correndo mais perigo ainda no Planeta Bizarro, mas tenho certeza que ela agüentará bem as pontas e...

- Ei, espere aí, Planeta Bizarro? O que é isso?

- Oras, pensei que você fosse um geek, como pode deixar passar uma referência tão óbvia ao Superman Bizarro?

- E quem te falou que eu sou um geek?

- Nem precisava falar, né? - Blake disse levemente sarcástico e retornou ao seu caminho para o quarto de Cameron.

Enquanto Cameron e Blake conversaram sobre seu morfador, Tori acordou no quarto, que já estava completamente às escuras. Sentindo-se desorientada, ela sentou-se na borda da cama e ali ficou por alguns momentos. Logo, as lembranças daquela manhã voltaram à sua mente. Ouvindo uma leve movimentação fora do quarto, ela deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos, atenta à porta.

Blake abriu bem devagar a porta do quarto, tentando não acordar a ocupante lá dentro e entrou. Quando seus olhos adaptaram-se à penumbra, ele seguiu em direção à cama e parou ao lado de Tori. Para seu espanto, ela imediatamente mostrou estar acordada, quando se sentou-se na cama e disse, olhando diretamente pra ele.

Quando percebeu a movimentação familiar de seu amigo Blake, Tori pode relaxar. O sonho ruim, finalmente havia chegado ao fim.

- Blake? Eu tive o pesadelo mais estranho do mundo! Os power rangers eram, na verdade, mocinhos que se preocupavam em ficar andando por aí salvando o mundo. O Sensei servia chá pra gente quando tínhamos problemas e você ficava todo estranho perto de mim. Não é engraçado?

- É, é, bem engraçado, sim... – ele respondeu vagamente, tentando seguir o conselho de pegar leve dado por Cameron.

- Venha aqui – ela o puxou, brincalhona, forçando-o a sentar-se na cama.

- Estou melhor aqui, acredite – ele respondeu, levantando-se novamente, visivelmente desconfortável.

- O que foi? Tenho certeza que o Hunter não vai ficar com ciúmes do irmão mais novo. Você está muito estranho! Estou imaginando que o pesadelo ainda não acabou. – Tori disse pensativa.

Aquele comentário inocente foi como uma adaga no coração de Blake. Ainda assim, ele forçou-se a mostrar-se controlado.

- Se acalme, Tor, vamos dar um jeito nisso – ele disse, tentando abrandar sua agitação, mas produzindo o efeito exatamente contrário.

Pressentindo que seus problemas estavam longe de acabar, Tori levantou-se de um pulo e acendeu a luz e olhou ao redor. Parecia exatamente como um dos quartos da base ninja mas, ainda assim, algo parecia estar fora do lugar, embora não conseguisse estabelecer o que era exatamente.

- Onde eu estou? – ela exigiu saber, sentindo o frio confortante da parede pressionada sob suas costas.

- Esse é o quarto do Cam, ele te trouxe pra cá quando você dormiu no sofá. – Blake respondeu, andando até ela.

Tori o repeliu. Percebendo que seu pulso estava mais leve, fixou o olhar nele e percebeu, atônita, que haviam roubado seu morfador.

Seguindo seu olhar, Blake adiantou-se:

- Cameron está dando uma olhada no seu morfador, para tentar descobrir por que não funcionou. Mas agora é hora de tentar se acalmar e...

- Eu não vou me acalmar, coisa nenhuma! - ela o interrompeu. – Odeio esse lugar e odeio todos vocês! As coisas não acontecem como deveriam, nós devíamos estar lá fora mostrando pro Lothor quem é que manda, e não aqui dentro, como um bando de idiotas – ela gritou, furiosa.

Blake ainda tentou alcançá-la novamente, mas desta vez ela o recebeu com um jato de água que o jogou do outro lado do quarto, por sobre uma mesinha que se quebrou estrondosamente. Aproveitando a distração, abriu a porta do quarto e passou voando pelo centro de comando da base.

- Dá licença, que isso é meu! – ela ainda disse, arrancando seu morfador das mãos de Cameron, que havia acabado de remontá-lo, antes de desaparecer pela porta.

Hunter, Shane e Dustin, atraídos pelo barulho no quarto de Cameron, correram para lá, encontrando um ranger azul Marinho muito ensopado e ainda tentando entender o que havia dado errado e tão rápido. Logo foram seguidos por Cameron.

- O que você fez com o meu quarto? – bronqueou Cam, olhando à volta e verificando seus pertences todos molhados, desde as paredes, até seu colchão, tudo pingava água.

Tori correu como nunca, tentando estabelecer sua situação. Aquele não era seu mundo, os amigos que a poderiam ajudar era um bando de idiotas, Lothor era uma verdadeira ameaça...

Ela parou. De repente, tudo se encaixou. Lothor poderia ajudá-la e ninguém mais! Se ela conseguisse descobrir onde encontrá-lo... se tivesse ido com Vexacus quando ele a convidara, as coisas poderiam estar resolvidas, mas já era tarde para ficar se culpando por aquele deslize, como poderia ter imaginado que Lothor seria útil para alguma coisa, algum dia?

Como encontrá-lo não era tão difícil assim, se conhecesse as pessoas certas. Em seu mundo, Lothor possuía duas sobrinhas bichos-grilo e ninjas espaciais do bem: Marah e Kapri, que ficavam o dia todo na praça central, tocando suas musicas ripongas e chatas. Neste mundo, sabendo que tudo era quase exatamente o oposto ao seu, onde poderia _não_ encontrar duas hippies como elas duas? A resposta era bem óbvia e, com um sorriso malicioso e decidido nos lábios, Tori voltou a correr.

Finalmente encontrou as duas saindo de uma loja do shopping. Marah ficou tão surpresa em dar de cara com a ranger azul, que até derrubou suas sacolas no chão.

- Ei, loirinha, o titio Lothor quer muito falar com você. – disse Kapri, a mais despachada das duas.

- Que ótimo, porque eu preciso falar mesmo com aquele monte de banhas!

- Não fale do nosso tio desse jeito! – Marah protestou debilmente.

Tori ignorou-a, dirigindo-se à irmã que imaginou ser a mais inteligente, pois era também a mais burra em seu mundo:

- Eu estou vendo que é universal nas dimensões: vocês duas não sabem mesmo se vestir. Roupinhas cafonas... – Tori comentou, olhando as duas de alto a baixo com desprezo.

- Do que você está falando? – Marah perguntou, examinando as próprias roupas que, para ela, lhe pareciam bem alinhadas e depois dirigiu-se à irmã: - Do que ela tá falando, Kapri?

- Nada. Fica quieta, Marah! – repreendeu a irmã. – E então, Tori, como é que vai ser?

- Vamos embora! Me levem para falar com o tio de vocês – ela comandou.

- Até parece que vou levar você direto para a nave. Tá achando que eu tenho cara de idiota?

- Agora que você mencionou... – Tori insultou-a novamente e suspirou, fingindo tédio. – Está bem, se ele tem tanto medo assim, diga para ele me encontrar no velho armazém abandonado, no limite da cidade, em duas horas. – Entendeu ou quer por escrito?

- Entendi, armazém abandonado em duas horas – a ninja espacial do mal de cabelos rosa respondeu pelas duas, antes que a irmã pudesse dizer alguma coisa que embaraçasse ainda mais as duas.

- Certo, tchau! – Tori disse e correu novamente, sem esperar resposta.

- O tio vai ficar muito feliz com nós duas! – riu Kapri, vendo a outra partir.

- O suficiente para nem notar que estouramos o limite de seu cartão de crédito de novo – completou Marah, rindo também e sacando o cartãozinho de plástico do bolso e procurando outra loja onde usá-lo.

Na hora marcada, um raio surgiu do alto, teleportando Lothor, suas sobrinhas Marah e Kapri, que agora ocupavam uma posição de maior destaque em sua corte, os general Vexacus, que iniciara a coisa toda, além de Zurgane, Motodrone, Choobo, Goldwinger e kelzacks, muitos kelzacks.

- Lothor, estou aqui – disse Tori, saindo de sua posição estratégica. Vendo quantos estavam ali para "recepcioná-la", completou, rindo: – Isso é todo o seu medo?

- Menina insolente, vai se arrepender disso! – ele gritou de volta.

- Vamos cortar o papo furado, Lothor, eu quero que você me ajude a voltar à minha dimensão.

- E pra que eu faria isso, se fui eu quem ordenou que você fosse tirada de lá? – ele respondeu, num tom enganadoramente afável.

Tori, pega de surpresa por essa nova informação, deu um passo para trás, pensando que seu plano perfeito não parecia agora assim tão perfeito, no final das contas. Mesmo assim, tinha uma última cartada.

- Você _vai_ me ajudar, porque se não ajudar, vou me aliar aos power rangers até destruir você e seus capangas nojentos. Mas se prometer que vai me devolver ao meu mundo, eu o ajudo a destruí-los.

- E o que você tem a oferecer, que possa me interessar? – ele perguntou.

- Posso lhe revelar, por exemplo, a localização exata de sua base ninja. Posso até entregar o Sensei deles numa bandeja de prata para você, que tal?

Lothor coçou a cabeça, pensando por um instante. A oferta era, com certeza, muito atraente, aquela cabecinha loura estava funcionando exatamente como desejara. A ninja do vento poderia triunfar onde os garotos Bradley haviam falhado.

- Temos um trato, mocinha ranger. Mas você primeiro diz onde é a base.

- Está bem, mas você nunca iria adivinhar. A base secreta é embaixo da... – Tori começou a dizer, mas nem chegou a completar a frase, quando Blake, surgido literalmente do céu azul, pulou sobre ela. Logo, os outros power rangers estavam também correndo para os inimigos, brandindo suas armas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Tori? Eu te disse que iríamos ajudar você! – Blake exclamou, carregando-a para longe.

- E por que eu deveria acreditar em você? – ela perguntou, tentando golpeá-lo várias vezes no abdômen. Mesmo assim, ele não devolveu os golpes, apenas desviou deles.

- É no Lothor que você não deveria acreditar. Ele tramou tudo isso, instruindo o Goldwinger para mandar a nossa Tori ao seu mundo e trazer você, exatamente para que entregasse o segredo dos rangers a ele. Você é só um joguete nas mãos dele!

Tori ficou ainda mais furiosa, porque fazia muito sentido. Odiava ser usada daquela forma. Disparou em direção ao monstro alado, agarrando-o pelas asas e separou-o do núcleo da luta.

Blake correu atrás dela, mas logo percebeu que ela estava dando bem conta do recado e só ficou por ali, afastando os kelzacks que tentavam ainda atacá-lo e a Tori.

- Você, sua lagarta super-crescida! - ela gritou, apontando decidida bem para o nariz do monstro – Vai me mandar de volta ou vou arrancar suas asas com uma pinça. Pedaço por pedaço, com uma pinça bem pequenininha! – a ranger azul completou, com uma expressão sanguinária no olhar.

- Calma, calma, eu sou da paz – o mostro intimidou-se, tentando fugir.

- Então, faça a sua mágica para me tirar daqui. E faça isso agora!

- Tá bem, tá bem, não precisa ir se exaltando – ele disse e balançou as asas para formar um novo portal. O pozinho caiu sobre Tori e ela começou a sumir. A despeito de si mesma, ela sorriu para o "outro" Blake.

Blake sorriu de volta e ficou olhando a cena até ela sumir completamente, esperando que a "sua" Tori reaparecesse no mesmo lugar, mas nada aconteceu.

- O que você está esperando? Traga a outra Tori de volta – ele exigiu.

- Sinto muito, não posso fazer nada a respeito – Goldwinger respondeu e alçou vôo.

- Volte aqui! – o ranger azul Marinho ainda gritou.

Desesperado, vendo que o outro ia escapar impune, Blake nem raciocinou: mirou seu bastão trovão e fritou Goldwinger ainda no ar. Pedaços do monstro voaram em todas as direções.

A luta praticamente havia acabado, com larga vantagem para os power rangers. Além disso, quando Lothor vira Tori atravessar o portal, perdera completamente seu interesse e voltara para a nave, acompanhado por Zurgane e Metrodone. Choobo já dera um jeito de fugir e as duas sobrinhas de Lothor olhavam tudo de longe. Shane, Hunter, Dustin e Cam, vendo a explosão, correram para perto de Blake, reagrupando-se ao redor do companheiro.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Shane.

- E cadê a Tori? – completou Dustin.

- Ela se foi... – Blake respondeu apaticamente e caiu de joelhos, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que um ato irrefletido seu havia acabado com qualquer chance de retorno de Tori são e salva ao mundo deles.

- O que você estava dizendo, bro? – perguntou Hunter, apontando para gigantesca borboleta logo ali, a parte da asa arrancada pelo bastão de força já devidamente regenerada.

- Ei, ele está indo para a praia. Vamos atrás dele! – Shane propôs aos outros.

Sentindo suas esperanças se renovarem, Blake levantou-se de um pulo.

- O que vocês estão esperando, vamos embora! – disse ele, correndo.

- Ô, espera pela gente!- Dustin reclamou, saindo em disparada atrás do amigo, seguido por Hunter.

- Melhor pedir ao Cyber Cam para deixar os zord alinhados, por via das dúvidas – Shane comentou com Cameron, que também ficara para trás.

- Cyber Cam, está acompanhando? – Cameron perguntou pelo comunicador.

- Grande Cameron! Pensei que não fosse mais chamar. Já estou mandando os zords.

- Ainda não, mas deixe tudo pronto, em caso de precisarmos – Cam completou a transmissão e em seguida os rangers Verde e vermelho também saíram no encalço do monstro alado.

Quando Tori materializou-se em seu próprio mundo, ainda teve tempo de ver a outra Tori saindo do campo de batalha, acompanhada pelas hippies Kapri e Marah, além do próprio prefeito da Enseada azul e outros monstros. Sentiu um impulso de correr atrás dela, mas outra cena inédita se descortinou perante seus olhos: os power rangers derrotados e sendo levados pelas mãos dos lacaios kelzacks de Lothor. Ela ainda experimentou esfregar os olhos, imaginando se não estaria realmente sonhando, mas quando a visão não desapareceu, decidiu testar seus poderes novamente:

- Tempestade ninja, forma ranger! – ela gritou, pressionando seu morfador e, para seu alívio, desta vez deu certo. Tori morfou-se na power ranger azul.

- Ô cara, não aperta não! – ela ouviu Blake reclamar com um dos kelzacks e seguiu-os.

- Estão precisando de uma ajudinha? – ela riu, posicionando-se à frente do grupo. – Vou mostrar pra vocês como se faz – ela explicou, sacando de sua barbatana sônica, mirando e derrubando os kelzacks de uma vez, juntamente com seus amigos.

Assustados, os kelzacks saíram correndo, deixando os prisioneiros para trás. Atordoados, os cinco rapazes se agruparam em volta de Tori.

- É bom estar de volta!

- E onde é que você se meteu? – exigiu Shane.

- Quer dizer que vocês não estão sabendo? A outra Tori não encontrou vocês?

- Que outra Tori? Andou bebendo água do mar de novo? – Dustin provocou.

- É, isso é engraçado em todas as dimensões, aparentemente... – Tori remoeu para si mesma.

- Pensando nisso, acho que eu não estou lembrando de nada desde manhã, quando você colocou aquele biquininho de jeito e saiu para surfar, até ser capturado pelo prefeito Lothor. E vocês? – disse Hunter, passando o braço por sobre o ombro de Tori.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu também não – disse Blake, coçando a cabeça.

- Que estranho! Mas vocês não passam de um bando de cabeças-ocas, mesmo... – Tori concluiu e empurrou Hunter para longe, saindo correndo para evitar a revanche dele.

Rindo também, Hunter recuperou o equilíbrio e saiu correndo atrás de Tori para derrotá-la no próprio jogo dela, como já haviam feito dúzias de vezes, rindo o tempo todo.

FIM


End file.
